


The Cookout

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Promptis - Freeform, Fluff, Gladnis, Jealous Ignis, M/M, diva ignis, gladio's ex girlfriend, over the top reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Ignis going to the Amicitia family cookout with his boyfriend, Gladio. Everything goes well until Gladio's ex-girlfriend arrives.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Cookout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaofolives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofolives/gifts).



The Amicitia family cookout happened every year in the late spring when the flowers bloomed and the vibrancy of Eos returned. This year, like every year, the royal family was in attendance, celebrating in the backyard of the Amicitia household. With it, naturally, came Ignis Scientia. Only this year was just a bit different, thank the Six. This year, Gladio and Ignis had  _ finally _ gotten together. 

Ignis wasn’t going to say anything to Gladio or anyone else about the matter of Gladio’s ex-girlfriend. Somehow still admired and liked by Gladio’s mother, he was quite content ignoring the slide remarks about how Gladio was better off with his ex than with Ignis. After all,  _ she _ could give her grandchildren,  _ she _ could make Gladio happier, and  _ she _ was a stuck up bitch who of course manipulated Gladio’s mother to make her believe that there was no one better for the Shield. It didn’t help that Gladio’s ex was also of Galahdan descent like his mother was, something that his mother craved to continue on the traditions. Ignis was nothing of the sort, very much of Tenebraean descent. 

No, Ignis was not going to let Gladio’s mother deter him from dating the man he loved. Instead, he preferred to be the silent sort of diva, the one who stayed in the background and silently observed, judging quietly as he assessed the situation around him. It helped that Noctis and Prompto were excited for their relationship, both of them very excited that the two of them had  _ finally _ gotten together. Noctis had teased them that it really only took a bad breakup with Gladio and his ex and for Noctis and Prompto to get together before they finally worked up the courage to start dating.

Being at the Amicitia family cookout as a couple, despite Mrs. Amicitia’s distaste for Gladio being with Ignis, only further solidified their relationship. They stayed together as a couple, Gladio’s hand on the small of Ignis’ back, their happiness palpable to everyone present. Only Mrs. Amicitia had an overt tone of displeasure at seeing them so in love. It didn’t matter to Ignis, and he had specifically dressed for the occasion in a manner that Gladio would find sinful.

Ignis had opted for tight black pants, probably tighter than they needed to be, a beautiful dark purple coeurl print shirt tucked in so that his waist and hips were clearly defined, suspenders, his grey driving gloves, and his hair slicked back into a pompadour. He had the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and he carried a glass of wine in his hand. He knew Gladio loved the outfit because he was often caught kissing him and couldn’t really keep his hands off him.

Everything was going so wonderfully smooth until Gladio’s ex, Lily, showed up to the party. Dressed in a tight black dress with bright red lips and platform heels that made the short woman about as tall as Noctis, the brown haired, blue eyed beauty stepped into the backyard like she owned the place. Ignis’ eyes narrowed as he saw Mrs. Amicitia warmly embraced Lily, clearly the one who invited her. There was a series of whispers and giggles, followed by a long look in Ignis’ direction, and then Lily walked over to Gladio to speak with him as he joked with his father and the king.

Noctis let out a low whistle as Ignis watched Lily hug Gladio warmly and kiss him on the cheek, her red lips staining his bronze cheekbone. She promptly wiped off the lipstick, as if she was mothering him, and Gladio flushed an awkward shade of pink. Ignis gripped his wine glass tightly.

“Looks like she’s moving in on your territory, Ig,” Noctis commented as they watched Lily laugh at something and press her hands against Gladio’s pecs flirtatiously. When Gladio didn’t pull away, Ignis downed the rest of his wine. He handed the glass to Noctis, who took it without question. Prompto looked on with wide eyes, his camera ready for whatever was about to unfold.

“Gladio, darling,” Ignis said with a languid sureness that made the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth more possessive than necessary. “Is this a friend of yours? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Uh, yeah,” Gladio said awkwardly, running his hand through his hair. “Ignis, this is Lily. My mom invited her. Lily, this is Ignis. My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lily said, standing next to Gladio as she leaned her head against his chest, her hand still resting on his pecs. “Mrs. Amicitia was kind enough to welcome me into their family. What did she say, dear? One day we’ll have beautiful children that even the king would be envious of? Isn’t that lovely?  _ Children? _ ”

She gave a wicked grin at Ignis, sparking a bitterness in him that made him laugh. It caught her off guard, and she looked at Ignis in surprise. “Oh honey,” Ignis laughed, happy to be the gay diva he knew he could be. “Gladio doesn’t want children. If you spent less time catering to his mother and loved him as he is, then he would’ve never left you.”

Noctis snorted in laughter nearby as Lily’s expression went from shock to anger. She pulled away from Gladio and put her hands on her hips, looking at him spitefully. “You might be with him now, but one day he’ll be back. After all, Mrs. Amicitia wants  _ me _ in the family. Not you. You fucking twink.”

“I may be a twink,” Ignis replied as he walked over to Gladio, all too gleeful as Gladio put his arm around his waist. He faced Gladio and put his hand on the crook of Gladio’s neck, his fingers delicately trailing the Shield’s neck. Gently he reached up and kissed Gladio, their tongues dancing as Gladio took him into his arms and traced his hands down to his ass. When he released him, Ignis turned back to Lily. “But Gladio will love me more than he could ever love you.”

Lily stared in wide eyed disbelief before she stalked off to talk to Mrs. Amicitia, pointing at the two of them while they laughed at her embarrassed folly. It was petty of Ignis to be like this, but he didn’t quite care right now. Gladio had warned him just how much of a diva Lily could be, but if there was one person who could out-diva her, it was Ignis. He was good at putting on the act, although if truth be told, it wasn’t much of a stretch to get him there.

“Come with me,” Gladio said. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and pulled him into the Amicitia house, much to Lily’s chagrin. Giving her one last grin, he followed Gladio into the house and to the living room. He practically flung Ignis onto the couch, and for a moment he thought that Gladio was upset. But then Gladio sat down next to him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue hungry and searching. “I’ve never seen you so jealous.”

“I never expected for you to like it,” Ignis replied, his eyebrows raised in perplexed amusement. “I’ll admit, I never expected to get so jealous, but when in Altissia do as the Altissians do.”

“My mom pisses me off,” Gladio grumbled as they looked through the patio door to the party outback. Lily was speaking to his mother, and Ignis understood what he meant by that. She was all by trying to force his ex back into his life. “She can’t get used to the idea that I’m dating you and not her. But I swear, Lily is insufferable. And I kind of broke up with her cause I realized I’m in love with you.”

“You just realized that?” Ignis smirked, and Gladio pulled him into another kiss. It was softer, gentler, full of more tenderness than before. Yet there was a passion there that was undeniable. Ignis didn’t know what it had been like with Lily, but surely nothing compared to the passion that they felt together. At least for Ignis, he had never really experienced anything like this. It was as if they were just meant for each other.

“I realized it a long time ago,” Gladio explained. “But I never felt good enough for you. And now… I’m not going to let any ex or my mother come between us. It’s you and me. No one else.”

They kissed for a long time with a promise of more to come after the party. With a grateful sigh, they pulled away and smiled at each other warmly. “I will try to behave a little better now.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gladio replied happily. “I like seeing this side of you. It’s a turn on.”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,” Ignis teased. They got up and made their way out of the house and back into the yard, where Noctis and Prompto were having a great time.

Stepping outside, Ignis graciously accepted a glass of wine from Noctis, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. Prompto wasn’t trying to hide anything, or rather, he might have just reached a breaking point. He had buried his face in the crook of Noctis’ neck, shaking from laughter. Noctis was patting Prompto’s head, trying his hardest not to completely lose it. 

“What did we miss?” Gladio asked with a wicked grin, as if they hadn’t just gone to make out on the couch. “Anything good?”

“Lily is freaking out at your mom about how Ignis was  _ mean _ to her,” Noctis explained while Prompto shook with laughter. “Oh no. They’re coming over right now.”

Ignis watched as Lily and Mrs. Amicitia stomped over to them, both of them looking furious. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist from behind, his hands holding onto his lover’s as his chest pressed against Ignis’ back and rested his chin on Ignis’ shoulder. They were going to take the ‘kill them with kindness’ approach. Ignis could tell.

“What’s up, mom?” Gladio asked, his smile beyond reproach in Ignis’ eyes.

“Your  _ boyfriend _ insulted Lily!” Mrs. Amicitia said, her glare bearing down on Ignis. It didn’t phase him.

“She insulted him first,” Gladio replied with a half-shrug, not pulling away from the embrace. “He was only right to defend himself, especially since she was trying to pretty much make out with me.”

“But… She is better for you!” Mrs. Amicitia insisted. “This relationship is going nowhere!”

“You just need to get used to it,” Gladio snapped back. “I’m not leaving him, and I’m not getting back with her. If you don’t like it, then make sure you don’t look. Because I’ve loved Ignis long before I got with  _ her _ .”

Mrs. Amicitia and Lily stared in wide-eyed, nearly open mouthed, disbelief before they stalked off angrily. Ignis didn’t expect Gladio to be so overt in how he proclaimed his love for him, but then again he wasn’t going to complain. It was pleasing to know that he was the only person that would actually rebel against his mother for. From the look on Lily’s face, Gladio had never spoken up for her to his mother before.

“Let’s go,” Gladio said as he grabbed Ignis’ hand and led him to the car they took. Noctis and Prompto left separately, having no reason to stay now that they were departing. They sped off the moment they were in the car with Gladio surprisingly taking the helm this time. Ignis wondered what was going on until he parked at a quiet area where no one visited or tread.

Gladio immediately got into the backseat and then pulled Ignis back with him. Ignis allowed himself a rare moment of laughter and joviality as he straddled Gladio, grateful for the privacy of tinted windows. Before any words could be said, Gladio pulled Ignis into a deep kiss, their joy melding into passion and desire. As they nearly lost themselves to the throes of passion, their phones went off. It was a post from Gladio’s ex.

_ When someone is a petty bitch and over states his relationship with his boyfriend. _

“Looks like we struck a nerve,” Ignis said, showing Gladio the post. Gladio lowered the phone and smiled lasciviously at Ignis.

“I don’t care,” Gladio replied. Ignis smiled and kissed Gladio, falling back into the throes of passion as they held each other in a celebration of love and life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely prompt given to me by seaofolives~! I really enjoyed writing this since it wasn't typically what I write, but it was so much fun I couldn't resist!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
